Elle compte plus que tout le reste
by Angelica R
Summary: [UA S4.] "Emma vient tout juste de vendre son âme au diable, et elle n'arrive même pas à se convaincre qu'elle le regrette. Parce qu'elle l'a fait pour sauver Regina. Pour sauver la femme qu'elle aime." SwanQueen & Hookfire.


Elle compte plus que tout le reste.

[UA S4.] "Emma vient tout juste de vendre son âme au diable, et elle n'arrive même pas à se convaincre qu'elle le regrette. Parce qu'elle l'a fait pour sauver Regina. Pour sauver la femme qu'elle aime." SwanQueen & Hookfire.

 **ND'A :** **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **99** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Âme** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 _« Passer outre une grande valeur morale pour une contrepartie financière ou matérielle importante. »_

C'est ainsi que l'on définit le fait de vendre son âme au diable, en tout cas, dans le dictionnaire, Emma est allé vérifier.

Et elle n'est pas complètement d'accord avec ça, pas en accord avec cette définition.

Parce que ce n'est pas pour ce genre de raison aussi futile qu'elle a fait cela.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa son propre reflet et sursauta.

Elle n'était pas encore habituée au fait d'être devenue la Ténébreuse.

 _§§§§_

Elle a choisi les ténèbres, elle a pris la place de Regina, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'ils craignent tous, Neal a peur d'elle, ses parents aussi, _Henry_ aussi.

Elle ne peut pas leur donner tord.

Et pourtant, elle ne regrette pas.

Emma vient tout juste de vendre son âme au diable, et elle n'arrive même pas à se convaincre qu'elle le regrette.

Parce qu'elle l'a fait pour sauver Regina.

Pour sauver la femme qu'elle aime.

Regina ne le sait pas, bien sûr, enfin, pas vraiment, elles sont ensemble depuis Neverland, depuis la défaite de Pan, mais elles ne se sont jamais dit « je t'aime ».

Le sacrifice d'Emma doit probablement être une preuve suffisante de ce qu'elle ressent pour l'ancienne reine.

Emma vient tout juste de perdre une partie de son âme, désormais vouée aux ténèbres, tout comme Regina autrefois, mais elle ne sait même pas si elle en a encore quelque chose à foutre.

Elle a d'abord vu les ténèbres s'approcher de Neal et de Hook, et elle a voulu hurler : _« Laissez les tranquille ! Ils s'aiment, ils sont heureux, vous pourriez pas les laisser ? »_

Et puis elle les a vu aller vers Regina, et là, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour, et elle a rapidement fait un choix.

 _Moi plutôt qu'elle_.

 _Tu vas y perdre ta lumière, ton âme, ce qui fait de toi la Sauveuse._

 _Je m'en fiche !_

Les ténèbres l'ont envahie, et elle va peut-être complètement disparaître, et ça n'a aucune importance.

 _§§§§_

Elle est la Ténébreuse.

Elle est réapparue dans Storybrooke quelques heures plus tard, toute habillée de noir, et les voix ont surgi, tentatrices, évocatrices, et si elle n'avait pas déjà perdu une partie de son âme dans cette histoire, elle aurait très bien pu commencer à la perdre à cet instant précis.

Les voix lui parlent de fin heureuse dans les ténèbres, d'immortalité, de vie heureuse avec Regina, _d'amour_ _éternel_ , et Emma mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, ou du moins, qu'elle ne l'a pas été au moins à un moment.

(Elle se dit aussi que, avant, quand Regina était encore la méchante reine et que son âme était encore aussi noire que la nuit, elle n'aurait sûrement pas dit non.)

Elle ne les écoute pas.

 _§§§§_

Contrairement à Gold, peut-être que son âme à elle n'est pas perdue, se dit-elle alors que Regina l'embrasse et qu'elle abandonne ses pouvoirs de Ténébreuse pour toujours, sans aucun regret.

Oh, et, bien évidemment, à nouveau, elle se dit que ça en valait largement la peine.

Que _Regina_ en valait la peine.

Parce qu'elle compte plus que tout le reste, plus que sa propre âme, âme qui a pu être en quelque sorte rachetée par Regina, quand on y pense, quand celle-ci l'a sauvée d'elle-même, des ténèbres, tout comme Emma l'a sauvée avant.

(Et pas seulement quand elle a laissé les ténèbres l'envahir pour elle.)

Elles sont _heureuses_ , maintenant.


End file.
